Cold Hearted Prince
by chocohyuck
Summary: Lucas hanya penasaran dengan salah satu murid yang selalu satu kelas dengannya. Lucas x Mark NCT. Lucas!seme x Mark!uke. Lumark. Vampire!au. NCT. BxB


**Cold**

 **Main cast : Wong Yukhei x Mark Lee**

 **Lucas!seme x Mark!uke**

 **Side cast: Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT Fanfiction**

 **Vampire!au**

Summary: Lucas hanya penasaran dengan salah satu murid yang selalu satu kelas dengannya.

.

.

.

Bangun tidur, mandi, menyiapkan untuk kebutuhan sekolah, sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah. Kehidupan seorang Wong Yukhei atau biasa yang disapa Lucas begitu monoton. Seorang kapten klub sepakbola, wajah tampannya berhasil memikat para siswi yang ada di sekolahnya. Namun begitu belum ada yang berhasil mengisi ruang hatinya.

Memiliki banyak teman dan lingkaran pergaulan yang luas tidak semata-mata membuat hidup Lucas menjadi berwarna. Suka melucu dan juga ramah terhadap orang lain masih tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang Wong Yukhei menjadi lebih bahagia. Hidupnya benar-benar hambar walaupun dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berpengaruh.

Tetapi sejak dua tahun yang lalu seorang siswa pindahan berhasil membuat hidupnya menjadi berwarna. Seorang lelaki dengan kulit pucat, mata beriris biru keabuan yang menandakan jika dia bukanlah orang Korea asli, tatapan tajam yang berhasil mengintimidasi siapapun yang ditatapnya. Mark Lee seorang siswa pindahan yang berhasil membuat Lucas penasaran.

Bagaimana Lucas tidak penasaran jika siswa pindahan tersebut sejak dua tahun lalu hanya duduk, diam memperhatikan pelajaran dan sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial bukan? Tetapi mengapa seorang Mark ini kuat untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Setidaknya manusia membutuhkan beberapa teman agar tidak kesepian.

Berbagai macam pendekatan telah Lucas lakukan seperti mengajaknya berbicara, mengikutinya saat istirahat dan mengajak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama saat waktu istirahat. Namun tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis milik Mark. Walaupun Lucas merasa tidak diperdulikan, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk bisa mengajak Mark berbicara. Karena dengan begitu Lucas mengetahui beberapa hal yang sering Mark lakukan seperti meminum jus tomat dari minuman berkemasan karton dengan merek 'tomalood', menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan hanya dengan membaca buku-buku kuno yang bahkan kertasnyapun sudah berubah warna dan sangat rapuh, dan memakai masker hitam dan payung hitam setiap saat pulang sekolah maupun datang.

Hari ini para guru sedang mengadakan rapat sehingga Lucas memiliki banyak waktu untuk kembali mendekati Mark. Lucas menghampiri meja yang berada di belakang pojok dan jauh dengan jendela. Lalu ia duduk di depan Mark dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hai"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun untuk membalas sapaan Lucas. Lucas tidak akan menyerah dengan begitu saja.

"Aku tahu jika kau tidak akan membalas sapaanku"

Mark tetap fokus dengan buku kuno yang dia pinjam kemarin seakan-akan buku itu lebih menarik ketimbang eksistensi Lucas si tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apakah buku itu lebih menarik daripada aku?"

Ini terlihat seperti Lucas yang berbicara kepada hantu. Lucas terlihat seperti orang gila yang sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Mark, apakah kau betah untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirmu itu? Bahkan terakhir kali aku mendengarmu berbicara adalah dua tahun yang lalu saat kau memperkenalkan dirimu dihadapan kami semua"

Lucas memang belum sepenuhnya mengenal Mark. Tetapi sepertinya sebuah skinship bisa membantunya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Mark. Tangan kanannya dia arahkan untuk menggenggam tangan Mark yang sibuk memilin ujung buku. Perlakuan Lucas berhasil mengalihkan atensi Mark terhadap buku dan mengubah pandangannya menuju kedua mata besar milik Lucas dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi.

Dingin. Itulah pertama kali kata yang terucap di dalam pikiran Lucas saat ia pertama kali melakukan kontak fisik dengan Mark. Dingin seperti es. Bukankan ini aneh? Manusia seharusnya memiliki suhu tinggi dan bukan memiliki suhu rendah seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, jika kau mempunyai masalah atau apapun itu kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Aku bisa menja-"

"Lepas"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mark mengeluarkan suara. Lucas merasa dirinya kini sudah diakui eksistensinya oleh Mark.

"Wah kau mengeluarkan suara juga akhirnya. Kau tahu jika aku membutuhkan dua tahun agar dirimu bisa berbicara kepadaku"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji untuk selalu berkomunikasi dengan siapapun"

"Kubilang lepas!"

Lucas tertegun sedikit saat mendengar suara tegas keluar dari mulut Mark. Dia juga berani bersumpah jika dia melihat kilatan merah tampak pada kedua mata Mark. Dengan ragu Lucas melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mark dan membiarkan Mark pergi dengan membawa bukunya.

Mark terlihat menyeramkan tentu saja. Namun hal itu tidak bisa menyurutkan Lucas untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan Mark. Lagipula dirinya mungkin sudah menempatkan Mark di tempat yang paling spesial.

Yaitu hatinya.

...

'Si Bodoh. Sialan. Bedebah'

Kira-kira itulah kata hati Mark untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Lucas.

Pengganggu, hama, kata-kata sejenis itulah yang Mark sematkan kepada Lucas.

Menurutnya Lucas hanyalah hama pengganggu yang berani mengganggu kehidupan damai miliknya. Hampir saja dia mengeluarkan jati dirinya dikala Lucas dengan lancang mengadakan kontak fisik dengannya.

Awalnya Mark tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Lucas. Toh dirinya akan terus menghindarinya dan Lucas pasti akan menyerah. Tetapi tidak semudah itu untuk mengenyahkan keberadaan Lucas dihidupnya. Dua tahun Mark memakai metode yang sama untuk menjauhkan Lucas dari dirinya namun usaha tersebut sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Mark berjalan menuju gudang di belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana dia bisa menghindari Lucas untuk sementara waktu. Gelap, dingin dan pengap menjadi ciri-ciri ruangan yang Mark suka. Gudang adalah tempat yang sangat disukai oleh Mark untuk menghindari Lucas.

Mark mengambil tempat duduk di pojokkan hanya untuk menunggu seseorang datang kepadanya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat tuan muda"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek dari Mark datang dengan wajah datarnya. Memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan Mark. Kalimat 'tuan muda' yang dia sematkan dalam kalimatnya merupakan penanda bahwa dia adalah seorang pelayan sekaligus penjaga dari seorang Mark Lee.

Lee Donghyuck. Seorang yang berprestasi sekaligus seorang ketua osis di sekolah yang Mark tempati. Seseorang yang telah mengabdi kepada keluarga Mark selama 500 tahun lamanya. Status pelajar yang disematkan kepadanya semata-mata hanya untuk menutupi status yang sebenarnya. Seorang pelayan, penjaga sekaligus teman bagi seorang Mark Lee.

"Cepat, aku ingin makananku"

Perkataan itu mutlak keluar dari mulut Mark dan tidak bisa Donghyuck bantah. Dengan begitu Donghyuck membuka dua kancing kemeja di atas dan menyingkap kemeja agar bahu sebelah kanannya bisa terlihat.

"Makananmu sudah siap tuan"

Tanpa berbasa-basi Mark segera menghampiri Donghyuck dan mengigit leher yang selama ini menjadi sasarannya ketika dia kelaparan di sekolah. Sama sekali tidak ada raut wajah kesakitan yang diberikan Donghyuck. Hanya ada tatapan datar. Hei, walaupun dia sering mengkonsumsi jus tomat sebagai pengganti darah namun jus tomat tersebut tidak bisa membuat dirinya kenyang. Dengan beringas Mark menghisap darah Donghyuck hingga dirinya puas.

Setelah puas dia melepaskan gigitannya pada Donghyuck. Donghyuck yang sudah membawa tisu basah membersihkan bekas gigitan Mark pada lehernya. Tak lupa juga dia membersihkan mulut Mark yang penuh darah.

"Menghindari Lucas lagi tuan muda?"

"Tidak usah bertanya"

"Kau tahu jika Lucas sangat tertarik dengan dirimu" ucap Donghyuck yang masih sibuk membersihkan noda darah pada mulut Mark.

Tatapan tajam masih Mark pasang pada wajah rupawannya "Apa urusanku"

"Kau harus mencari pasangan tuan muda. Kau tidak bisa terus mengandalkan diriku" tisu yang Donghyuck pakai untuk membersihkan noda darah dia buang sembarang dan berlanjut untuk mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Tetapi dia seorang manusia bodoh" kata bodoh begitu ditekan oleh Mark agar Donghyuck sadar dengan ucapannya.

"Bukankan Jung Jaehyun juga seorang manusia?"

Mendengar nama Jaehyun membuat Mark mau tak mau kembali mengenang masa itu. Masa dimana ketika dirinya hidup dengan penuh warna yang diwarnai oleh Jung Jaehyun sendiri.

Jung Jaehyun. Kekasih Mark yang mati tiga abad yang lalu karena ulah Mark sendiri. Mark berusaha membuat Jaehyun berubah seperti kaumnya agar mereka bisa hidup bersama selamanya. Donghyuck maupun orang tua Mark telah memperingatinya agar tidak merubah Jaehyun agar sama seperti dirinya karena mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun Mark tetap teguh dengan pemikirannya dan membuat Jaehyun harus meregang nyawa dihadapannya.

Kematian Jaehyun membuat Mark terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hampir saja dia menusuk jantungnya dengan pisau belati yang terbuat dari perak jika saja Donghyuck tidak melihat hal itu dan mencegah hal tersebut terjadi. Mark yang ceria berubah menjadi makhluk dingin.

Mark langsung menutup kedua telinganya saat Donghyuck kembali mengingatkanya pada kejadian itu "Diam"

"Jika saja saat itu kau mendengarkan peringatanku dan orang tuamu, Jaehyun pasti tidak akan mati saat itu"

"Kubilang diam" bahkan Mark sudah mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Donghyuck. Tetapi seperti Donghyuck tidak gentar dengan gertakan yang Mark buat.

"Tapi menurutku kau harus membuka hatimu untuk Lucas saat ini"

Mark menurunkan acungannya pada Donghyuck dan memutus kontak matanya dengan Donghyuck.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Oh ayolah mengaku saja tuan muda. Lucas. Pria itu sangat tampan. Seorang manusia yang mana berani untuk mendekati tuan muda ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatimu karena pembawaanmu yang sangat menyeramkan. Manusia itu tidak menyerah walaupun tuan muda sudah tidak memperdulikannya"

"Kau harus berhati-hati tuan muda. Jika saja kau melakukan kesalahanmu yang dahulu terhadap Lucas, kau akan tahu konsekuensinya. Lihatlah jika dia adalah mate-mu, maka kau bisa merubahnya. Tetapi jika dia bukan mate-mu, maka sebaiknya kau pergi menjauh dari kehidupannya" lanjut Donghyuck.

Mark terlihat berpikir menanggapi ucapan Donghyuck. Tidak mungkin kan jika dia harus menaruh perasaan tertentu terhadap Lucas.

"Jika kau lupa aku bisa mengetahui perasaan dan juga kata hatimu" ucap Donghyuck yang melihat Mark termenung saat mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Mark menghela nafasnya yang terasa dingin. Menutupi apapun dari Donghyuck adalah suatu hal yang percuma "Apa kau tahu, aku terus menghindarinya selama dua tahun belakangan bukan? Tapi si bedebah sialan itu tidak menyerah untuk bisa dekat denganku. Aku tidak tahu apa motif dibalik semua perlakuannya terhadapku. Aku tidak ingin membuat manusia sengsara lagi karena ulahku"

"Apakah kau mengalami mimpi itu tuan muda?"

"Huh? Mimpi apa?" pertanyaan Donghyuck berhasil membuat Mark semakin bingung saja.

"Mimpi itu. Aku yakin kau sudah memimpikannya bukan? Mimpi dimana kau bergumul dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah _mate-_ mu"

Mark bersumpah akan merobek mulut Donghyuck yang kelewat frontal itu. Mark benar-benar malu mendengarnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi sikap malu yang ditunjukkannya kepada Donghyuck. Memang benar jika dirinya sudah memimpikan salah satu tanda jika dirinya akan bertemu dengan _mate_ -nya sehari sebelum dirinya akan pindah sekolah. Namun siapa sangka jika sang dominan yang berperan di dalam mimpinya itu satu kelas dengannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jika memang benar dia adalah _mate_ -mu, maka lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu terbaik. Kita harus kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi akan ada bel masuk"

Donghyuck mempersilahkan Mark untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu. Tatapan tajam yang dimiliki Mark lama-lama kian meredup. Apakah dia harus mendengarkan kata-kata Donghyuck? Kata-kata Donghyuck terdengar sangat meyakinkan di telinga Mark.

Sesampainya di kelas seperti biasa dia akan disambuy oleh si hama pengganggu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Lucas? Raut wajah khawatir itu terpancar pada wajah tampan nan rupawan milik Lucas.

"Mark, kau kemana saja? Kau tahu jika aku mencarimu kemanapun" Lucas berjalan mundur mengikuti Mark yang terus berjalan maju seraya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Mark.

Lucas mengikuti apa yang Mark lakukan. Jika Mark duduk maka Lucas pun akan duduk dihadapan Mark dengan raut khawatir yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau menjauhiku? Aku sudah muak denganmu"

"Ap-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Menjauhlah dariku sialan. Kau tidak tahu jika aku benar-benar muak melihat wajahmu" untuk yang pertama kalinya Mark membuat semua perhatian para siswa maupun siswi tertuju kearahnya.

Kedua bola mata Lucas yang besar semaki membesar ketika mendengar ucapan Mark yang mutlak itu. Niatnya baik hanya agar dirinya bisa dekat dengan Mark. Tetapi sepertinya Mark tidak menyadari niat baik yang dimiliki Lucas.

"Jika memang benar itu maumu maka aku akan menjauhimu. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta pertolongan dariku jika kau membutuhkan pertolongan. Ingat, aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu"

Lucas berjalan menjauhi Mark dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. Jujur saja jika rasa sakit itu tumbuh ketika Mark mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya Mark ucapkan.

Tenang, itulah yang Mark rasakan. Akhirnya dirinya terbebas dari jeratan si hama penggaggu. Tidak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu dirinya lagi.

...

Tiga bulan terlewati sejak Mark berteriak kearah Lucas. Lucas menuruti apa yang diinginkan Mark untuk tidak mengganggu apalagi mendekatinya lagi. Tidak terlihat lagi si Lucas yang selalu berbicara sendiri.

Waktu dua bulan itu Mark habiskan untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Bukannya merasa senang, Mark malah merasa hampa ketika tidak ada Lucas yang selalu mengganggunya. Tidak ada lagi ocehan-ocehan tidak berguna milik Lucas yang terdengar ditelinganya. Katakan saja jika Mark rindu dengan ocehan Lucas yang akan dia tolak mentah-mentah jika Donghyuck selalu menggodanya mengenai Lucas.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Mark berjalan menuju gudang untuk mendapatkan makanannya. Namun perjalanannya harus terhenti ketika dia melihat Lucas dihadapannya. Lucas terlihat bahagia dengan semua perhatian yang para siswi di sekitarnya berikan. Tiba-tiba saja Mark merasakan suatu ketidaksukaan ketika melihat adegan demi adegan yang tersaji di depannya. Secara tidak sadar Mark menaruh cicak pada rok salah satu siswi itu dengan kekuatannya. Tersenyum miring ketika melihat segerombolan siswi itu berteriak ketakutan karena ulahnya.

Kebahagiaan yang terbentuk harus berhenti begitu saja ketika seseorang berani memberhentikan kekacauan itu dan menarik tangannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Donghyuck.

"Kau harus makan tuan muda"

"Kau merusak pertunjukkanku Donghyuck"

"Sepertinya kau melupakan aturan yang telah dibuat"

Donghyuck menarik Mark kasar hingga sampai pada tujuan mereka yaitu gudang belakang sekolah. Donghyuck mempersiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu seperti membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya lalu menyingkap bahu sebelah kanannya.

"Makanan sudah siap tuan"

Tanpa berbasa-basi Mark mengigit leher Donghyuck dengan beringas. Masih kesal dengan kejadia yang ada di depan matanya.

"Tuan muda cemburu?" ucap Donghyuck saat lehernya masih digigit oleh Mark.

Ucapan Donghyuck otomatis membuat Mark kehilangan selera makannya dan memberhentikan hisapannya pada leher Donghyuck.

"Sial, aku kehilangan selera makanku"

"Tidak apa jika kau mengakh kepadaku tuan muda"

"Tidak mungkin bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku cemburu dengannya"

"Jika kau memang tudak cemburu, untuk apa kau mengeluarkan sihirmu di sekolah padahal aku dan juga orang tuamu sudah melarangnya. Kau ini anak yang sangat penurut tuan, bagaimana mungkin kau harus melanggar peraturan itu hanya untuk sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak penting"

Mark kelabakan mendengar penuturan Donghyuck. Apakah benar jika dirinya memang cemburu terhadap Lucas? Tapi memang benar jika dia merasa kesepian ketika Lucas menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu"

"Berapa kalipun kau menolak tidak akan bisa menutupi semuanya dariku tuan muda"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Baiklah. Oh iya, aku akan mengingatkanmu jika aku tidak bisa memberimu makanan esok hari karena aku harus pergi karena menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam perlombaan sains tingkat nasional. Jangan lupa membawa makanan yang sudah aku siapkan besok"

"Ya ya, aku tahu"

Dengan begitu Mark melenggang pergi meninggalkan Donghyuck sendirian masih dengan perasaan kesalnya.

"Bersabarlah tuan muda. Sebentar lagi kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu" ucap Donghyuck pelan sekali dengan senyuman berarti yang tersemat pada wajah manisnya.

...

Terkutuklah Donghyuck yang tidak membangunkan Mark sehingga dirinya harus terlambat pergi ke sekolah. Waktu yang Mark punya hanya 15 menit untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa Mark menaiki mobilnya dan diantarkan ke sekolah dengan supirnya.

Tidak sarapan dan lupa membawa makanan yang telah Donghyuck siapkan. Mark hanya bisa berharap agar dirinya kuat menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang terpaksa ia jalani.

Sesampainya di sekolah mau tidak mau Mark harus berteleportasi ke perpustakaan sekolah. Salah satu tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang dan tempat yang pas sebagai tujuan teleportasinya.

Mark bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya masih dengan menampakkan aura yang sangat menakutkan. Duduk di tempat kesukaannya yaitu di belakang pojok yang jauh dari terpaan sinar matahari.

Kedua bola mata Mark sekilas melihat Lucas yang sibuk bercanda dengan para siswi itu. Kejadian itu berhasil membuat mood Mark semakin turun saja.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Waktu satu setengah jam mau tidak mau harus Mark lewati. Ketika guru sedang sibuk menjelaskan materinya, kepala Mark tiba-tiba saja pusing. Hidung sensitifnya terus menerima bau-bau manis yang berasal dari manusia-manusia yang ada disekelilingnya. Bibirnya terus saja menggumamkan kata 'lapar' dengan sangat pelan.

Mark tidak kuat tentu saja. Dirinya ingin sekali menerkam dan menghisap darah manusia yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan berat hati dirinya meminta izin kepada guru yang mengajar agar dirinya bisa pergi ke toilet untuk menghindari manusia-manusia yang sangat menggiurakan itu.

Lucas melihat Mark yang berjalan tertatih menuju toilet. Dirinya juga meminta izin kepada guru yang nengajar untuk pergi ke toilet. Untung saja guru tersebut mengizinkannya.

Lucas bergegas menghampiri Mark menuju toilet. Lucas sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Mark saat ini.

Sesampainya di depan toilet Lucas membuka pintu toilet itu dengan keras. Dirinya melihat Mark yang terlihat sangat lemah sedang menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mark!"

"Lapar"

Kedua kaki jenjang milik Lucas dia gerakkan menuju Mark. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Mark yang begitu lemah.

"Mari kita pergi ke uks. Aku akan membelikanmu makanan"

"Lapar"

Tanpa diduga oleh Lucas, Mark mendorong tubuh Lucas sehingga punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras. Mark lalu mendekatkan wajahnya terhadap leher milik Lucas. Sesekali menyapa kulit hangat milik Lucas dengan nafasnya yang dingin.

"M-Mark, a-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Mark tidak menggubris perkataan Lucas dan malah mengeluarkan kedua taring tajamnya seakan siap untuk menggigit leher milik Lucas. Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian terdengan rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Lucas.

Walaupun merasa kesakitan, Lucas membiarkan Mark membuat apapun sesukanya. Sakit dan banyaknya darah yang dihisap oleh Mark membuat Lucas jatuh terduduk dengan Mark yang masih tidak melepaskan gigitannya pada Lucas.

Setelah tiga menit puas menghisap darah Lucas, Mark mengangkat wajahnya. Betapa kagetnya saat dia tidak menyadari siapa yang telah menjadi korbannya.

"Lu-Lucas..."

"Ya, aku disini Mark"

Mark tidak mau membuat manusia dihadapannya mati. Sebisa mungkin dia menyelamatkan Lucas yaitu dengan menjadikannya sama dengan kaumnya.

"To-tolong jangan mati" air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk mata Mark. Sungguh dia tidak kuasa melihat Lucas dengan keadaan lemah begini.

Mark kembali menggigit leher Lucas hanya agar dia bisa mengeluarkan racun yang dapat membantu Lucas berubah menjadi sepertinya. Menghisap sedikit darahnya agar bisa memberikannha kepada Lucas. Mark mencium Lucas agar Lucas meminum darah yang telah tercampur racun tersebut.

"Ku-kumohon bertahanlah"

Lucas memerhatikan Mark yang panik karena ulahnya sendiri. Senyuman yang dia tampakkan sama sekali tidak luntur pada wajahnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Mark agar anak itu bisa tenang.

"Ternyata kau seorang vampire eh? Mengapa tidak bilang hm?"

"To-tolong jangan mati"

"Tak apa jika aku mati karena aku mati dengan bahagia" masih dengan senyuman lebarnya tetapi dengan mata yang menatap Mark sayu.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku Lucas! Bertahanlah sebentar" kedua tangan Mark kini sudah meraih pipi Lucas yang semakin mendingin.

"Selamat tinggal Mark. Terima kasih sudah berbicara denganku"

Secara lambat kedua mata Lucas mulai menutup dengan rapat seakan tidak memperdulikan keadaan Mark yang kacau. Air matapun mulai jatuh membanjiri wajah Mark.

"Jangan pergi Lucas!"

Dengan susah payah Mark berusaha menyelamatkan Lucas. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja.

"A-aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini"

Kedua belah bibir tipis milik Mark maju untuk dia tempelkan dengan kedua belah bibir milik Lucas. Menyesapnya lembut seakan itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhirnua dengan Lucas. Air mata tidak habis-habisnya keluar dari kedua mata Mark

Mark merasakan perlawanan yang berarti dari bibir Lucas. Pinggangnya juga merasakan pelukan yang sangat erat. Mark melepas pangutannya dan melihat Lucas dengan kedua matanya yang membesar.

Di depannya, terlihat Lucas tersenyum sumringah. Kedua tangannya dia arahkan untuk memeluk leher Lucas.

"Mark si anti sosial ini diam-diam menaruh hati kepadaku eh?"

"Diam!"

"Kau ingin tahu pengakuan dariku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga"

"Aku juga apa?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Mark tersenyum kecil mendengaranya. Malu mendengar pengakuan dari Lucas.

"Oh lihag ini. Mark yang dingin ternyata imut juga"

"Diam!"

Mark mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya oada ceruk leher Lucas. Lucas terkekeh pelan dengan kelakuan Mark yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan ini.

"Jadi, diriku sudah sepenuhnya menjadi sama sepertimu?" Mark mengangguk pelan membuat Lucas kegelian.

"Terima kasih"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya agar kedua matanya dapat menatap kedua mata Lucas. Tersirat tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan oleh Mark.

"Terima kasih sudah membuka hatimu untukku"

Mark tersenyum mendengarnya dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **Omake**

"Kau tunggulah disini. Aku akan mengambil seragam cadanganmu"

"Hm, baiklah"

Mark berdiri untuk pergi menuju loker milik Lucas. Saat dirinya baru membuka pintu, makhluk yang sangat diinginkan Mark untuk datang akhirnya datang.

"Ini seragam cadangan milikmu dan Lucas tuan muda"

"Kau tahu betapa terlambatnya kau datang?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlambat untuk mendengar pernyataan cinta yang diucapkan oleh tuan muda" Donghyuck menggoda Mark dengan senyuman nakalnya. Semyuman yang sangat jarang sekali Donghyuck tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

"Sialan"

Mark mengambil dengan paksa kedua seragan itu dan meninggalkan Donghyyck yang masih tersenyum menggoda Mark.

Tolong ingatkan Mark untuk mengutuk Donghyuck dengan kutukan yang paling menyiksa.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai hai. Ini debut pertamaku buat nulis fanfiction di Ffn ini. Sebetulnya aku udah buat empat cerita cuman aku upload semuanya di Wattpad aku dan semua cerita itu pairnya Markhyuck.

Debut pertamaku nulis cerita oneshoot di ffn dengan pair yang sangat aneh. Lucas x Mark yang mana sebenernya mereka tuh cocok untuk menjadi seme.

Cuman gara-gara foto teaser Mark di NCT U BOSS itu cancie banget :( aku jadi gak tahan buat ngepairin dia sama Lucas. Ditambah momen mereka yang sekarang lagi banyak-banyaknya heu :(

Sebenernya aku Markhyuck shipper garis keras. Cuman gara-gara mereka lagi sepi momen Markhyuck feelsku kegoyah gara-gara momen Lucas Mark :( jadinya gini deh aku buat fanfic dengan pair yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini~~

Terima kasih


End file.
